Control level
|Seigyo suijun|Lit. Control Level|extra1=Commonly referred to as simply Seigyo}} is one of the defining features of the CONTROL universe. It is a phenomenon that very few in the world are born with, allowing them to access more salient control of their brain's full mental potential. History Eons ago, when Earth was still a newborn planet and life was only blossoming on it, it had a lot of mysteries and wonders. These mysteries were essentially knowledge and acquiring them bestowed one with unforeseen powers as they unveiled the world to their eyes, increasing their control over their brains. Many centuries later, humans started off on the Earth, and as it was still full of mystries and wonders, some dwelled into those mysteries too much, they knew too much and they could control the forces of nature, among them there were three types: Those the world chose―The Representatives(Of Earth's will), those who "stole" that knowledge―the Interlopers and those who inherited it from the first type( modern ones)―the Second. This natural phenomena was called which was later shortened to just and those who are subjects to this phenomena are called . The first types were the Old Kings and they eventually "assumed the role of Gods" and ascended per Earth's will, reflected in various mythologies as Gods. Earth continued nurturing humanity. But humanity began to threaten the old kings soon enough, as they were discovering those secrets due to having higher intelligence instead of learning them from Earth, herself. These were called― The Interlopers. Reflected in mythologies as demons or sometimes as human Kings who opposed the Gods. This prompted the Gods to create a being to control the evergrowing curiosity who in turn approved of it and turned away, despising both. This being was later known as the first Hero Legend and he began the damnation of the Representatives' reign. Earth continued to be discovered and abused by the Interlopers, until the First ones decided to create offsprings, due to their lessening numbers. These were the Seconds. Many historical wars took place between the First, the Interlopers and the Second, and by the end of the medieval period, the number of controllers became miniscule only adding to 2/4 of the population of the Earth and by present times, 1/4. There is―also a fourth kind, normal humans, whom the Controllers refer to as ❝The Setback.❞ They were essentially birthed by the World to halt the reign of power and set things back on track. The easiest way to discern who is an Interloper descendant and who is a Second is by their attributes, A Second may never possess more than one attribute, as in may never be an All-Rounder. Whereas, Interlopers are almost always All-Rounders, proceeding toward one specific attribute while possessing expertise in other fields. It is because of this reason that the First felt threatened and were eventually wiped out by the Interlopers, though compared to Second, they are rare. One Interloper for six Seconds as one would put it. Attributes & Control level There are four attributes which divide Shirei into four separate categories, each with their own specialties and unique prowess. Physique This attribute mainly focuses on evolving one's physical state, structure, shape, muscle mass and other changeable aspects of the human body. It is considered the most basic attribute and is by far the most common attribute found in Shirei. Despite that, someone who's developed their skills with this attribute enough and in the right way is equally fearsome as a master of another attribute. Mentality Mid-Range All-Rounder Individuality Advanced Trivia References Navigation Category:Series Information Category:Terms